Dirzyn Sangrienta
|birthdate = February 6 |age = |gender = Male |height = 178 cm |weight = 66 kg |eyes = Gold |hair = Azure |affiliation = Espada |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = Alec's Fracción |previous team = |partner = Orlaith Rossa |previous partner = |base of operations = |marital status = |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |family = Alec Sangrienta (Father-Figure) Orlaith Rossa (Mother-Figure) |status = Active |shikai = Camaleón |bankai = Yonmen no Camaleón |resurreccion = Escalas Siempre Cambiantes |weapons = }} Dirzyn Sangrienta (純情な. 流血 Ryūketsu Dirzyn), otherwise known as The Hot-Headed Youth (一国若者 Ikkoku Wakamono), and formerly known as, Shinzō Keijiyochi (輿地心像 Keijiyochi Shinzou "Lit"; An image of the apocalyptic world within your mind) is a member of the new regime under the command of Tier Harribel. As his surname denotes, he serves as a member of the Cuatra Espada's Fracción and is considered his son by all rights. Appearance Regardless of the centuries of sadness that plague him, Dirzyn retains the appearance of a young man, reaching his early adulthood. A lean figure obscured in a mantle of crimson, gold trimmings obscure the glistening gold eyes that stare into another's soul, many have remarked that his small smile, begets a thousand words. Although not short, he is not tall either, and is only the average height, for a male of his appearance anyway, barely standing taller than his "mother", his athletic build is a result from much, unwanted training from his "father". A distinct trait of his, is his short azure hair, which is barely kept below his jaw, and is rather messy, with few locks draping down near his eyes, the majority of it is normally concealed. He normally adorns his trademark crimson robe, adorned with various gold trimmings and is left open to reveal a pure white kosode and hakama, a golden obi-sash which is at his waist, in which his katana lay rest on his left, just waiting for his hand's retrieval. Personality Dirzyn Sangrienta, once formerly known as Shinzō, grew over time with one identity, and switching to another one entirely, has developed a case of “Split Personality Disorder”. In a sense, it could be considered that even without his Inner Hollow, Dirzyn is a remarkably unique individual, who possesses two distinct yet unusually complementing personalities which he is able to transition through in only a moment’s notice. Dirzyn Like the epithet given to him by Alec, known as the “Hot-Headed Youth”, Dirzyn perfectly fits this description. Hot-headed and rash, Dirzyn acts before he thinks, rarely thinking about the consequences of his actions, and he normally repents for this attitude at a later time. Even so, Dirzyn does seem to be well-versed in etiquette and the alike, having been formally trained by his previous Shinigami family to follow these principles at all times, though he rarely does so, unless present by Alec or another member of the Espada. In conversation, Dirzyn speaks boastfully and without restraint. He is uncaring of the world around him and is oblivious of the reputation he builds up among his comrades and/or enemies. He is excessively active and if given the chance, can talk about nearly any subject. He is also noticeably uncaring about topics others may deem “inappropriate”, which also includes taking various content into a sexual context and is commonly berated by Orlaith when he does so. In all regards, Dirzyn is considered to be similar to a child. Considering his upbringing in the shadows, Dirzyn has always desired and craved for attention, to come out of the shadows, which his present alias allows him to do. However, the youth is not all that meets the eye. Dirzyn is a mysterious individual, who even one of Alec’s calibres considers “unique” and was one of the few reasons for why he was not slain upon sight. Aloof and evasive, Dirzyn, when approached with specific situations can easily weave the topic to another. In combat, Dirzyn is ruthless, yet projects an aura of a keen tactician, swiftly formulating innovative and somewhat far-fetched plans that seem to win him many of his battles. He uses his own abilities in conjunction with abilities granted to him, formulating an overwhelming offense that leaves little room for defence. Yet he is notably careless and rash, considering that he converses so casually with an opponent, a keen orator, much like Alec himself could easily catch him off guard with the proper selection of words. Shinzō Of few words and many tales, Shinzō is an enigmatic and supposedly solemn character. He grew up to be raised in the shadows, hunting not for recognition, but for materialistic gain. This was all that Shinzō was, a tool who was enrolled into the Shinō Academy to further refine his skills. He was overlooked by all his “comrades” and he overlooked them. No need for a fleeting thing known as “love” or “friendship”, he discarded them as one would discard a useless item. Though he was a mere “tool” of his “creators”, his thoughts were far beyond the scope of the ordinary. Though he spoke less, when he spoke, the impact of his words lasted in the heart eternally. Shinzō did not need to voice his brilliance, for it was present through his actions, whether one may recognise them or not. Shinzō appears in a time of crisis and peril, where a normal man fails, is where Shinzō succeeds. His emotions are locked up in a nigh-unbreakable cage. The thing known as “humanity” for him is merely an order, and yet he is currently a man without orders, without boundaries and without bonds. Any action he takes is merely for him, nobody else may command him. No superior force works to play with him like a marionette. No, he only needs himself and nothing else. Inhumane is one of the few words to express the actions he may commit. He has no restrain and any task for him is completed without hesitation. Fear is one of the few things that could possibly deer him, yet the chance is so unlikely, that all rays of hope are lost when he arises. Though inside the very depths of his…heart? Is it possible that there is a longing? Perhaps a need for something…other than what lies on the surface? The answer to these questions is a mere, yes. Shinzō’s desires are present, and are the same as Dirzyn’s own. Both desire to be noticed, to not be hidden in the shadows. Both are children in their core, yet only Dirzyn may express these desires openly. Even so, Shinzō’s aloof nature is not merely present to evade others. It is to garner attention from others, for them to recognise that perhaps, through persistence, he could truly be approached by a certain someone. History Childhood Shinō Academy Becoming an Arrancar Hueco Mundo Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Dirzyn, contrary to his appearance is actually a swordsman of a high amount of skill. Although not exceptional, at the least, when compared to some of the more masterful arrancar, Dirzyn is easily capable of holding his own in a fight. Idolizing the way of fighting used by Alec's predecessor, fought in battle, he has taken up a similar, albeit drastically weakened approach to combat. Fluidity makes up the majority of his style, as he seamlessly moves from one position to another, his sword strikes, fast and precise, consist of a combination between large arcs and speedy thrusts, few can completely avoid his barrage of onslaughts. Dirzyn is commonly seen moving into aerial positions and uses a barrage of thrusts to cause confusion to seep among his enemy whilst he finishes them off with simple, but powerful arcs from behind or their sides. However, noticeable flaws in this style are the stamina needed to keep this up, along with consistency, but unpredictability in his movements, something which he seems to not be able to conjure currently. However, with more training, it is assumed his skills will grow further. : Dirzyn, along with his swordsmanship, is an efficient user of Hakuda and is able to use it effortlessly in any given combat situation. Although it should be noted he commonly reserves his hakuda unless he is in Shikai, at which he is put at a greater advantage. Regardless, Dirzyn's skill is very high, and he is able to decimate a dozen hollows simply through basic Hakuda movements. Normally employing, on-ground, dance-like movements, he combines the usage of a myriad of fighting techniques together to form a balanced offensive and defensive style. He is prone to using parries in combat with his palms alone, and is usually seen flinging an opponent using his great strength to back him up. Dirzyn also makes use of complex footwork to keep a single step away from his opponent, using short bursts of Sonido to enhance his dodging techniques, and reacting with powerful low-kicks or swift jabs. *'Shikai-Augmented Fighting Style': When activating his shikai, the enhancements it provides him, in both general abilities and the plethora of abilities it grants him allows him to take upon a more free style. Now he employs powerful movements in the air, combined with the use of his illusions, both optical and spiritual, he is able to bombard the enemy in an omni-directional assault that very few can come out with. Employing his hollow abilities in unison with his natural abilities, he incorporates the use of close-ranged Bala, and on some cases, Cero with different hands to decimate multiple opponents. Along with this, he is able to fight on-par with bladed weapons using his Hierro to block most of their edge. However, to do this senselessly would be barbaric and a complete waste of energy, which is why Dirzyn accurately uses Pesquisa, to pinpoint his enemy's location and possibly theorize his enemy's next movement, reacting accordingly with the seamless combination of illusion and hollowfication, he makes a devastating opponent. Enhanced Strength and Durability: From hollowfication arises the berserk tendencies that is present throughout Dirzyn's words and actions. However, the ability of hollows to absorb ambient reishi from the environment for their own use supplements Dirzyn's own natural physical strength. This enhanced strength allows him to cause signficant shears in an arrancar's hierro with some effort and even give him enhanced durability enough to take several Bala from an arrancar without being significantly injured. : His natural attunement with his hollow abilities allowed Dirzyn to awaken the arrancar-equivalent of Flash Steps, known as Sonido. Accelerating the user's own movement with assistance from surrounding reishi, the user is capable of producing a minor sonic boom with every movement. Dirzyn's skill is enough to momentarily keep up with his "father" in sheer movement speed. His movements are linear, but the sudden and erratic changes in direction make up for this predictability. *'Espejismo' (蜃気楼, Shinkirō. Spanish/Japanese: Mirage): : Though Dirzyn does not boast of immense levels of spiritual power, in-fact his spiritual power barely exceeds that of a 5th Seated Officer in the Gotei 13, Dirzyn is capable of finely manipulating it in any given situation. The dual-nature of his spiritual energy combined with his alternate personas allow for an abnormal fluctuation on his part. It can be seen that Dirzyn's spiritual presence can significantly alter dependent on the situation he is pitted against. This can be advantageous or disadvantageous only with Dirzyn's own exploitation of his abilities. Keen Intellect: Zanpakutō Camaleón (カメレオン Kamereon Lit:Spanish/Japanese, Chameleon) is the name of Dirzyn's zanpakuto. An unusual name, considering that most Zanpakuto names are originally japanese, however it is not simply the name of Dirzyn's zanpakuto that is unusual, it is it's entire being itself. Being hollowfied from an age in which his zanpakuto was merely an Asauchi ((浅打ち; literally, "shallow hit"), with it's original name being Gisō (偽装 Camouflage). Resulting from this, his zanpakuto and him were unable to connect, flawing the connection he had to his Inner World, his Inner Hollow could not be fought. Too powerful of an influence it was, eventually the hollow and zanpakuto fused. Fighting for many years continuous, the two forces eventually merged together. Through Jinzen, Dirzyn finally awoke his shinigami powers, yet along with it, it bestowed him with the abilities of a traditional hollow, something that even Alec was intrigued with, with these abilities, his power is far more than the normal zanpakuto would ever be. Camaleón bears the appearance of an unusual katana-like blade, with a western influence to it. Changing it's normal katana appearance after the zanpakuto itself was morphed to become an unique being in it's entirety. Currently, the blade bears the appearance of a traditional katana, however, it's length nears that of a Nōdachi and it's hilt also resembles that of a , colored with a golden coloration, it has unique, rainbow-like patterns on it's guard which are hypnotizing to even Dirzyn himself. : Camaleón is released with the command Engañar (まやかす Mayakasu, Lit: Deceive) at which the blade will momentarily flash a bright white, before receding into it's environment, actually dispersing completely into reishi and reforming upon his hands. Camaleón becomes a pair of pure white gloves with a scale-like structure that go to the bottom of his wrist. It seems that these gloves are able to change color at his whim. Shikai Special Ability: Camaleón, due to it's origins as a zanpakuto, has gained two sets of completely different abilities, due to having both a pure zanpakuto influence alongside a hollow influence, Dirzyn gains a large boost of spiritual power when using his shikai. It should be noted that Dirzyn's primary abilities rotate around illusions, along with the enhancement of his spiritual energy and the granting of traditional Arrancar abilities to Dirzyn, many seem to mistake this as a "Hollow Mask" when in actuality, it's merely the culmination of two opposing forces in a single being. *'Optical Illusions' (錯視 Sakushi): Camaleón's primary ability rotates around the usage of optical illusions through refraction of light particles in the air. These illusions can vary from simple deception all the way to the creation of multiple clones for varying reasons. Dirzyn, through much training, has gained almost instantaneous control over light particles in the air, and even without hand-motions, is able to flawlessly create optical illusions of the highest caliber. Dirzyn seamlessly blends the usage of his optical illusions along with his overall fighting style for devastating effect. He is able to seemingly misplace his long-ranged techniques while they are still travelling in a single direction, all while bombarding his opponents with Hierro-packed punches and track them all down with his Pesquisa, making him a deadly opponent in Shikai. **'Spiritual Illusions' (霊的錯覚 Reiteki Sakkaku): Dirzyn's enhancement over his standard shikai ability. Due to the influence of his hollow, Dirzyn's abilities are enhanced to the point where he is able to actually manipulate the reishi in the surroundings to create "real" illusions. In fact, these "illusions" aren't necessarily what they are named, but rather they are alterations to the environment that is composed of spiritual energy around Dirzyn. As such, he is able to completely manipulate the shape of the environment to his will, removing and replacing even massive constructs of spiritual energy. Although the amount of spiritual energy this takes is enormous, and thus, Dirzyn opts to not use it, unless they are fighting a large-scale battle. *'Hollowfication-Granted Abilities': Resulting from the unique culmination of Camaleón's present being, Dirzyn is also granted a myriad of hollow abilities in shikai, which are normally reserved to Arrancar alone. With some training, Dirzyn is able to use these abilities with a rather high amount of skill, and can easily manipulate them into his overall fighting style. :*' ' (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash") a common ability, Dirzyn's Cero is a vermillion-hue, much like his "father's". Dirzyn commonly opts to use this technique at a longer range, usually only employing this technique when he wishes to eliminate multiple opponents. His Cero's strength is enough to be on-par with mid-level destruction spells from lieutenant-level combatants. He remarks that he uses both Bala and Cero to make up for his lack of Kido. :*' ' (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") commonly used in replacement of Cero. Bala is the condensation of ambient spiritual power into a "bullet"-like form, and when released, has immense speed that is capable of enhancing a blow to tremendous degrees. Dirzyn uses this technique in close range to enhance his fist-strikes with enormous impact that can cause opponents to be blown away, and it's low energy cost also serves a benefit, allowing him to repeatedly use the technique. :*' ' (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin") one of Dirzyn's primary techniques in shikai. The condensation of spiritual power over the entire body, Dirzyn uses this to great effect in combat. Primarily used along with his hand-to-hand combat skills, he smashes his opponents with Hierro while defending against attacks with the same skin, all while condensing his spiritual power to a manageable form. :*' ' (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit") Dirzyn's most relied upon technique in his Shikai. The technique in which an Arrancar senses spiritual energy. Dirzyn has showed himself to be highly skilled with this technique, using it even when he is in rapid motion, using it to sense fluctuations in spiritual energy and his enemy's location and using this to predict their next location. As such, this combined with his other granted abilities grant him an exceedingly dangeous plethora of techniques in his arsenal. *' ': Yonmen, Kinjienai Gensō: Camaleón (四面, 禁じ得ない幻想 :カメレオン Four-Faced, Irresistible Illusions: Chameleon) is the name of Dirzyn's bankai. Releasing with the initiation, Bankai, Dirzyn's spiritual energy is exerted in an incredible fashion, enveloping the entire area in a bright red, which is magnified as greatly as the sun. After a while, this energy recedes into the environment, seemingly disappearing entirely. However, Dirzyn's attire changes greatly. His traditional red cloak is replaced with an unusual, almost translucent cloak that wraps around his entire being, the finest of spiritual fabrics it is capable of receding into the background without any effort whatsoever. This same fabric wraps his face, only exposing his eyes. Finally, it seems that the same form of gloves and footwear are present in Dirzyn's bankai and that with this apparel, Dirzyn cannot be visually noticed unless one has extreme eyesight. Yet Dirzyn describes this is not the trademark ability of his bankai, as it is far deeper. :Bankai Special Ability: Yonmen, Kinjienai Gensō possesses a simple ability, but as a direct result of its magnitude, it is exceedingly powerful and highly useful in a combat application. The previously dispersed spiritual power from the bankai release actually fades and interlaces with the reishi in the environment. This causes the environment to be completely under Dirzyn's control, allowing him to create spiritual alterations of a truly enormous level in comparison to his shikai. The most wondrous aspect of Dirzyn's bankai is that it does not take any energy from Dirzyn to make these alterations, as the reishi in the environment already has Dirzyn's spiritual energy interlaced into it. Yet, it should be noted, to activate one of his four significant techniques, Dirzyn must consume a significant portion of spiritual energy. Although in the case of Kansei Gisō, this isn't required. :*'Kansei Gisō' (完成偽装 Complete Camouflage): A prominent technique in Yonmen, Kinjienai Gensō's arsenal, using the cloth that he has gained from the activation of bankai, Dirzyn begins to create an optical illusion of his own disappearance, similar to how one would use the Kyokko technique but on a lower-level scale. However, after manipulating the dispersed spiritual energy in the environment, he is able to completely camouflage and essentially remove his existence from an enemy's perceptions. This is due to the spiritual energy being dispersed among the entire environment interlacing with the spiritual energy in his possession, making it nigh-impossible for one to sense him through ordinary means. Yet, with extremely precise spiritual sensory, along with appropriate tactical and instinctual ability, one is able to discern his location. ::*'Taijin' (退陣 Retreat) a technique derived from Kansei Gisō in which Dirzyn, at the moment an opponent makes contact with him, begins to camouflage into the environment whilst taking a single step backwards to make sure he isn't hit by the attack. He is then able to reappear and ambush his opponent. :*'Sōzōtekishinka' (創造的進化 Creative Evolution) a prominent technique of Dirzyn's arsenal, it is essentially the "evolution" of Dirzyn's own illusions whilst they are being used. When alterations are being formed and/or have been formed, Dirzyn places a significant amount of excess spiritual power into this illusion, allowing it to grow indefinitely and in almost any form. In Dirzyn's own words, it expresses the creativity of his "artworks" and how they can evolve on Dirzyn's own whim. It also removes one of the sole weaknesses of Dirzyn's spiritual alterations, which is their permanency. Once the spiritual environment is altered, it remains altered in that form until Dirzyn seals his zanpakuto. As such, to override this weakness, he is able to add spiritual energy to alter the alteration repeatedly, unless he runs out of spiritual energy to do so. Yet, it should be noted, this is a valuable technique he will not waste senselessly. :*'Heikōshin' (併行真 Parallel Truth) a technique which allows the pinnacle of illusions to be wrought upon Dirzyn's opponents. It is a virtual passive ability which is constantly in motion by Dirzyn's own bankai, though activates solely on his command. The spiritrons surrounding Dirzyn are forever in a state of alteration, in which they replicate his enemies and allies alike. This allows him to transform into any being and adopt their personality and powers as an exceptional illusion. This can only be broken through shattering the formation of spiritrons that surrounds Dirzyn, a noticeably difficult task for all but the most cunning of opponents. :*'Usugōri Undōshinkei' (薄氷運動神経 Danger Reflexes) a technique which allows Dirzyn to be virtually absent from all danger. Mentioned previously; the spiritrons surrounding Dirzyn are in a constant state of alteration, in fact it could be considered that they are living sentient beings and are merely adopt such a form. Dirzyn's own spiritrons are able to react to danger at an instinctive rate, forming profound illusions which are able to create such traps for his opponent that their mental state virtually shatters due to them. : : The spiritual power Dirzyn retains in this form is absolutely monstrous. The sheer volume of it, if it was truly exerted in conventional manners would be able to cause environmental disasters of extreme situations. His spiritual energy is unique as it is forever concealed in the unique manner of his illusory capabilities, causing them to be condensed and manipulated constantly. Finally it is viewed that the spiritrons that surround Dirzyn are in a constant rate of adaptation and alteration. These spiritrons are simultaneously adapting to situations while altering to fit the appearance that they may replica at any moment. It is due to these properties that Camaleón is one of the most strongest of illusion-type zanpakutō. : Escalas Siempre Cambiantes (エスカラスシムプルカムビアンテス (尺度常に変更) Esukarasu Simupuru Kamubiantes (Shakudo Tsunemi Henkō) Spanish/Japanese for Forever Altering Scales) Hollowfication Dirzyn's hollowfication was, like most, performed by many of 's experiments. Yet unusually, his experiment was performed as a mere student of the Shinō Academy. As such, none of his latent powers had awoken properly, and he would have instantaneously disappeared like most of the other victims. Yet seemingly, the process of an "Inner Hollow" developing was delayed through his zanpakutō spirit preventing the process for as long as possible. Through unknown means, he would end up in Hueco Mundo, on the absolute brink of death before Orlaith Rossa would lend him enough spiritual power to live. He would then display a strong affinity for hollow powers, far stronger than any of the other and Arrancar abilities would soon be present in his zanpakutō. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fraccion Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Visored Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Former Shinigami